


I'm Just Trying To Find My Way

by John__Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya is a top, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gren is absolutely a bottom, I just wanted to write smut for this ship, It's fairly straight forward, Kinda, a slight hint of angst, i'm not sure what else to tag, pretty vanilla stuff, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: Obviously, this is a mature work, so if you're a kid, you probably shouldn't be reading this, although this ain't gonna stop anyone lol.Just some Amaya/Gren smut, because I can.Probably OOC, but I thought it worked well enough.Tell me what you think in the comments!





	I'm Just Trying To Find My Way

Amaya looked about for a moment, the next guard shift change would be soon, and she could take a much deserved break. Normally being in command meant that she had some senior privileges as compared to a common foot soldier, but beyond the front lines meant there were scarcely few able bodies. So a few expected luxuries had to be given up—it hadn’t taken long for boredom to settle in. But she only had a quarter hour left before the shift change, and she could make it,  _ just a little more time _ .

Once that had come to pass, she quietly left her position and back to her lodging. The rented rooms were warm and cozy, which provided a much needed reprieve from the warzone to the north. Even the showering units granted privacy with expensively created glass doors. Each room had a hearth, although the occupant had to tend to it themselves, it meant they could make their own food, rather than suffer through military rations. Armor wore heavy on her shoulder, so she had shrugged off the heaviest pieces before she’d even walked through the wooden door, which had a stamped number  _ eight  _ on the center panel. A small fire ran in the hearth, where she sat to remove everything else, stripped down to soft undergarments of armor.

Everything lay bare on the floor, gently put into the corner for the night, and she pulled over plain trousers, an undershirt, and a pair of boots. They had fit comfortably against her frame, as she ventured across the lodges toward number  _ fifteen _ , where Gren had taken up shack. The sky was littered with millions of stars, and everyone else had already gone off to a well deserved sleep. She knocked on his door thrice, and it swung open as she finished the third tap. This had been  _ a thing _ for a few months now—pining even longer—and the buzzing high which accompanied was still burning strong.

She wrapped her hands around his collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and she loved every second of it. Gren placed a hand against her cheek, and she rose hers to meet it, taking his hand in hers.

“It’s good to see you too,” Gren smiled at her, as she took his hands and pulled him toward the bed, he swung out a foot to push the door closed. He collapsed onto the bed with Amaya in his arms, and she straddled his lap. Giving him a sly smile, she arched toward him, allowing him the perfect angle to see her cleavage. Gren felt his face glow a radiant vermillion as he placed his hands against her hips.

Her hands moved seductively across her body, fingers deftly tugging her undershirt off, and revealing her midriff in the process. Quickly tossing it to the side, she began work on the cloth which braced her breasts together under her armor. The knots came apart one by one, string dangling from either side, before it fell away to reveal her bare chest. Gren blushed appropriately. They were small, pert, and hit perfectly in his hands.

“I love you,” he said, staring at her awe, and froze all his movement in the process.

She felt her chest warm as he said those kind, loving words. ‘ _ Are you just going to stare? _ ’ she teased, giving him a sly grin.

“Well, I’m going to keep staring, but that’s not all,” he said, feeling more comfortable and letting his barriers down for her, and only her. She straddled his abdomen, her devious grin grew ever larger as she leaned toward him like a predator. Then, Amaya placed a gentle kiss against his lips. Softly, slowly, the kiss flowed. Lips moving in perfect sync, and their tongues together in chorus. He could feel Amaya’s hot breath against his face, but he only closed his eyes and kissed her again, barely allowing her to gulp down fresh air. She felt his fingers run through her hair, and enjoyed his kisses across her jawline.

Exploring thoughtfully, he ran his fingers against her nipples, feeling them between his fingers. She felt a bubble of tension and awkwardness in her chest, but it fled as she looked down at his face. Gren gave her a soft, warm smile, and she couldn’t help but kiss him again. Her leaning forward caused a chain reaction, allowing Gren more room to touch her, and let her feel his soft ginger hair through her fingers. His lips burned against her skin pleasurably, and she bit her lip as he kissed her breasts delicately. Giving each one plenty of attention, his lips found themselves around her nipple, and he felt her shudder with the sudden contact.

‘ _ You… fuck… _ ’ she attempted to sign, but her hands trembled as he worked diligently against her. It had become quite difficult and cumbersome to speak with her hands; thus, they had a system so they could communicate quickly and efficiently in case of anything. Different taps meant different things; first, a single tap meant to stop; second, two taps in quick succession meant  _ go faster _ ; and finally, three taps meants  _ I swear to god stop teasing me _ .

He held her hips in his grip as she towered over him. The light within the hearth made a warm halo around her figure; he felt as if he were staring at a goddess. She truly was magnificent, not only by sight, but by every facet of her being. She watched his face with amusement and fascination—his utter adoration and devotion to her was overwhelming at first, and made her slightly embarrassed while in bed, but she also loved it just as much. Those inviting, gorgeous eyes, this gentle look he put on around her… it made her heart leap in such a way that she thought would never happen. She hadn’t told him yet—the ‘ _ I love you too _ ’ seemed to sit on her tongue, rather than be spoken forthright—and the guilt had slowly been eating away at her.

Gren sat forward, being eye level with her breasts, and began to place those hot, open mouthed kisses against her bare skin while locking his vision with hers. Her heart beat in her chest at a mile a minute, and she swore it would burst out of her chest if it didn’t slow down. Both of his hands found their way to her chest, and felt her sensitive skin, then placed kisses down the valley between. They were as smooth as silk, and he placed worshipful kisses against her beautiful skin.

“So beautiful,” he commented, his thumb brushing against her cheek, and she found herself internally flustered at his casual romantic gestures. Yet she loved them, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. She bit her lip and ran a curled finger seductively down his jawline. Amaya tugged at his shirt, removing the offensive garment, and took a moment to look at him. He was not, and would probably never be, the strongest man she knew; but he was by no means weak. With grueling hours and consistent physical labor, he was quite toned. She raked her fingers across his chest, and kissed him. Her breasts pressed into his chest.

Their lips crashed together, passion flowing freely between them, she enjoyed his warm lips against hers. She could feel the blood pumping in her ears, and she fervently kissed him again. The ridges of his lips could be felt with each motion, and the pressure against them was exceedingly pleasurable. She paused to gulp down huge breaths of cool, spring air. A gentle kiss was placed against each of her knuckles on her left hand, and then the other with equal gentleness and love. Gren held her hips a moment, before going after the button and belt holding up her pants, and worked at each one with a passionate fervor. With the button undone, and the belt slowly, painfully sliding off her hips. Amaya worked with him, untying her shoes—which she’d neglected to remove—before slipping of the last of her garments.

She wasn’t exactly embarrassed, per se, about being naked in front of someone else. Her body was quite beautiful, and she went through a great deal to keep it that way. But… being with  _ Gren _ of all people was different. Alone with him, she could let down her walls she so often had to maintain, and she suddenly found herself anxious. It was irrational of course, she knew Gren, and his opinion of her, yet she exhibited it nonetheless.

Yet he didn’t respond to her in words; instead, he kissed her navel, right below her belly button. She felt warmth pooling within her as he continued on. Her legs seemed to stretch on forever around him, and he loved it to no end. Amaya pushed him backward onto the bed, and took up residence on his chest. Gren placed short and sweet open-mouthed kisses against her thighs, and her breath caught in her throat as he nibbled against the sensitive region.

A small, trimmed bush of hair stood above her pussy, which had become wetter as Gren worked his magic. His hands, once again, firmly planted on her hips, moved her up to his face, where he could most effectively pleasure her. The air was thick and humid around him, and she was quite wet. His sharp panting blew ever so slightly against her crotch, and was absolutely torturous. Her legs had begun to feel like jelly, but he held her up over his face as he teased her mercilessly. Gren’s tongue ran in many different patterns, attempting to find the best and most effective one, and he’d eventually found the perfect one. He had no clue how well his tongues penmanship was, but his writing caused her to writhe with building ecstacy.

Amaya heaved audibly, her mouth hanging agape with her rosy cheeks, as Gren pleased her. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly—her knuckles were white with pressure. One hand was directly on her hip, keeping her in place for him, and the other touched her clit. Rolling it between his fingers, pressing against it... sending lightning bolts of arousal through her body. She jabbed him, a little harder than she’d meant to, in the side three times. He got the message  _ loud and clear _ .

Sliding a finger into her, he felt her entire body tremble with pure excitement and anticipation. Gren moved slowly at first, pumping gently, but started to work up the pace. He knew, quite wisely, not to make her impatient. With two fingers and an increasing pace; Gren knew she was close. It was difficult to maneuver his arm, but the strain was absolutely worth it when he felt her tense. Her inner walls clamped down on his finger, and she trembled violently for a moment. Her face now buried in the pillow right above Gren’s face, and she could see stars under her eyelids. He kissed her toned navel again, now right above him, and he could taste the salt in her sweat; her jaw slackened from it’s open position, and Amaya wiped the sheen of sweat from her forehead, strands of hair stuck to her forehead at odd angles.

Lifting her knees off Gren’s arms, which had effectively pinned him down, she began to peel away his clothes. She fumbled with his pants a moment, before getting the buttons undone, and pulled down his undergarments. His cock ached uncomfortably, and he blushed furiously as she eyed it lustfully. Amaya collapsed on the bed, still taking large huffs of air, and Gren felt emboldened after their previous excursion just minutes prior. He kissed her passionately, and drank in the sight of her. Amaya in blissful post-orgasm truly was a sight to behold.

Gren doubled down his efforts, kissing her, and began to work his tongue in. They soon fell back into sync, and he could feel her lips twitch into a smile. Amaya’s lips felt as if they’re made of the softest silk, and her kisses were absolutely to die for. He could feel every subtle move of her lips, her tongue dragging across his bottom lip, and her tongue pressing against his. Kissing her was a sensory-overload in the best sense, and he relished it to no end.

Amaya looked up into her lovers warm blue eyes, and they seemed to sparkle with a bubbly happiness. At this, she pulled him into a rough kiss, nearly tugging out his hair in the process. His lips were warm to the touch, his whole body was, and she revelled in it, as the heat clashed with the spring nights air. In the midst of their kiss, he aligned himself with her, and he asked, “This okay?”

She gave him a nod in affirmation, and he lowered himself into her. It was absolutely amazing. Amaya closed her eyes in wondrous bliss, and ran her fingers across his body. She explored him, finding sensitive places to invoke those pleasurable feelings, and enjoyed the feeling of  _ him _ . She felt every inch of him, and shuddered with pure, unadulterated euphoria. Gren was so gentle, so compassionate, it made her heart swell to unknown heights. Amaya let those walls down.

Thrusting in and out rhythmically created their stimulation like static electricity. It burned around them passionately, and she enjoyed those searing kisses he placed against her neck. Amaya returned the favor—while trying to focus  _ not  _ on what was going on between their legs—but kissing his chest and neck. In a fit of mischievousness, she bit his neck hard enough to  _ definitely _ leave a mark the next day. Gren yelped, albeit appropriately, in surprise. Yet he didn’t object.  _ He _ was undoubtedly  _ hers _ .

She could see his chest expand with huge gulps of sweet, refreshing air, sweat running down his face, his chest, and angular legs. He looked beautiful above her, taking extra care to make them both feel safe, in control, and experience absolute exaltation. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for a tight hug, and another one of her signature  _ intense _ kisses.

Those warm, wonderful lips of his found their way to Amaya’s, and she returned their embrace wholeheartedly. She felt Gren tremble, his muscles burning with a slow-burning exhaustion, and she gave him a smile of good faith. They finished at the same time, and as they did so, she pulled him in for that intense kiss during the explosion of endorphins and oxytocin. Amaya and Gren were breathless for many moments, taking in refreshing breaths of that night air.

‘ _ Gren _ ?” she asked, after they’d cleaned up from their excursion, and enjoyed the night right outside on the cabin porch. They sat on the bench perpendicular to his door.

“Yes?” he replied in question, and she read his lips.

‘ _ I love you too _ ,” as she said this, his face lit up, both in blush and happiness.

“Thanks,” he said, rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment, wrapping her arms around him, and he rested his head on her shoulders. She’d have to reluctantly go back to her lodging soon and get rest, but for now she took a moment to appreciate this time with her lover.


End file.
